Alberio
Alberio Star (Nicknamed "Al" by his friends) is a unicorn who currently lives in Ponyville and is a faithful Knight to Princess Luna. He is also the owner of Game Center DX . His hometown is Fillydelphia. Personality Alberio tends to have a very open heart attitude, always accepting new ponies into his life and does whatever it takes to help his new friends by any means necessary. He will even go and help ponies whom he doesn't even know much about. Though he will tend to go the extra mile to be helpful, especially believing that his only purpose in his life is to help others, sometimes his helpful nature can be a hinderance to others. Though he always keeps a smile on his face and uses proper manners with certain ponies (As taught by his father), he tends to also hold grudges against those whom have used his friendship. His past experiences in Fillydelphia with his former friends have brought this attitude especially, and as a result, once one has done this, it's hard for him to regain any trust. On the silly side of things, Alberio is quite adaptable to random natures, though Ponyville itself proved a challenge for him at first. Nonetheless, he's the kind of pony that can "kick logic to the curb" and go along with any zany or crazy antics with a straight face. Background Colthood Alberio, as a newborn, was left at the doorstep of the Star Family household. Seeing the child, Vela Star felt upmost sympathy him and wished to raise him as her own. However, her husband, Northern Star, resented the idea, saying that they should have a true child to act as an heir of their home. Through their disputes, Vela eventually got her way and adopted the child, wishing to name him "Albierio". Northern decided to go along with her idea to adopt the child, but only if his name was "Alberio" instead, as he felt the child should not have a true star family name. With the agreements settled, the child was raised mostly under Vela's care. While his adoptive father was busy with Noble matters in the family, his adoptive mother raised him to appreciate the finer things in life as opposed to noble traits. She especially stressed the importance of friendship and enjoying life for everything it's worth. While Alberio grew up, he gained friends in Fillydelphia and learned to appreciate them, helping them out when needed and also hanging out with them wherever they went. It was truly a peaceful time for the young colt. As time progressed, however, an unfortunate situation occured to where Vela was no longer around. Alberio's father, Northern, tried to raise his son under much harsh and strict life lessons; The polar opposite of what his mother taught him (This was due in part to Northern casting away all of his friendship for others once Vela was gone). The care free lifestyle Alberio once had was no longer available to him, as he was forbidden to meet any of his friends and instead study to become a true heir to the Star family household. Along with being taught that friends can always backstab one another and thus giving the doubtful nature Alberio has at times, Alberio was also thrown in the middle of family disputes and arguments regarding the family household and money related to the home. The arguments and disputes got worse and worse. Alberio felt he needed to get away from the stressful life of Filly and find a home that was exactly like the kind of lifestyle his mother would be proud of him to live in. For a time, however, he couldn't figure out where. One day, a massive Parasprite invasion took place in town. Alberio, trying to be the hero, tried to sustain them, but it proved to be futile, especially with the outbreak being massive in scale. However, when Princess Celestia came to town to take care of the invasion, he was immediately inspired by her actions and felt that if there was one pony that he could serve that would be, in turn, serving Equestria, it would be her. As a result, he was inspired to become a Royal Guard. With a path in mind, he set up his plans, and when the day came for him to decide if he were to be the next heir to the Star household, he declined and instead ran away to Ponyville for a calmer and simplier life, along with obtaining his dreams of becoming a Royal Guard. Arriving in Ponyville Though he resented the harsh lessons his father taught him, Alberio couldn't deny that he needed a job to survive. As a result, he searched for a job until he worked for the Ebol Bychan with Coaldust and Greenhoof . Though he had slight trouble with adjusting with his work enviroment, it eventually became second nature to him. During his second day in Ponyville, while giving a compliment to the night sky, he was visited by Princess Luna. After confirming with her the existance of the Alberio star, he gained a huge amount of confidence, now knowing that he WAS in fact named after a star, despite his father and his family's denial and his mother's silence on the matter. He continued to observe and participate in many things in Ponyville through this time, and gained more inspiration about the magic of friendship when he witnessed The Elements of Harmony defeat Discord. It seemed that with every passing day, the negative teachings that he was taught by North was slowly being nullified in this town. Universal Unity One of the good friends he made in Ponyville was an adventurer pony by the name of Malachite. Through his help, Alberio decided to create an adventuring group that would further help push their names in the town so they can gain more recognition and do a bunch a treasure hunts. Though one expidition led them to having a good amount of treasure that lasted them a good month, for the most part, their group did not manage to do much beyond this and disbanded later on. Temporary Knight-Errant Under Princess Twilight When Alberio heard that Twilight had temporarily become a Princess, his instincts to help kicked in and, along with bringing his friends along to enjoy Canterlot, decided to keep an eye out on the place and get a good feeling on what it's like to be a Royal Guard. When Rainbow Dash caught Rosalyn sneaking in the castle, though, she told him to head back home. However, when he was ready to head back, Twilight and the others were under a threat by an unknown Noble. Feeeling that he had to help, he requested Princess Twilight to assist. It was through this that he was assigned to become a Knight-Errant and investigate the circumstances. He continued to keep an eye on things until Princess Twilight's temporary duties were done. Knight-Errant Under Princess Luna After his return from Canterlot, Princess Luna caught wind of what Alberio did. After explaining the true task and role of a Knight-Errant, Alberio suddenly realized that his calling was NOT a Royal Guard, but rather being a Knight-Errant, as the details sounded exactly like what he wished to do. Once he accepted, he then began to do various deeds for any pony or creature in need of assistance. Through weeks and weeks of doing various good deeds, whether helping animals or ponies alike, he finally decided to tackle his greatest deed he could do and return home. However, it was here that he was told the truth: That he's an orphan. Though this initially startled Alberio, he kept his cool and still thanked Northern for raising him; However, Northern would not budge and continue to berate Alberio's choice of life, not believing for a moment that his statements of being Princess Luna's Knight Errant were true... until Princess Luna herself showed up. After a huge lash out from Luna, Northern managed to believe Alberio, as well as understand that perhaps his choice in life was not a bad choice after all. Though he cannot accept Alberio as his son during this time, he can start things off slowly as a sign of respect. With his greatest deed done, a few days later he became a full fledged Knight. Knight Duties His first task as a Knight was brought to him almost immediately during his Knighting Ceremony: Red Dragon, the same dragon whom created a stir in Ponyville some time ago with his black smoke, had kidnapped Princess Luna and challenged Alberio to find him. Reacting quickly, Alberio borrowed Ford's truck invention, and after gathering several pony soldiers, Apollo, Allie and Nursey, the crew quickly set out far west of Ponyville to three areas: In an abandoned mall, a hidden lair underneath a tool shed in the middle of the forest and a plaza in a village. Each enemy turning out to be someone simply possessed by an unknown dark force. Once they finished investigating the third area, it was revealed the dragon was holding Luna captive in the Dragon Fortress atop one of the highest mountains in the Dragon Lands. Once they arrived after 3 days of travel, Alberio faced off against the dragon and, after reflecting a dragon spell back to the dragon, emerged victorious, turning Red Dragon into a turnip. During his trials, he realizes that despite his rank, there are a few aspects he can improve himself upon, such as the ability to hold his own with his shield and improve his range of magic. During a conversation with Princess Celestia, he also realizes that he should choose a Squire. His second task was to accompany Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash on a diplomatic mission through the Dragon, Griffon, Land and Sea Lands to meet with each representative to show Loyalty and Trust. Their first encounter, being with the Dragon King, was perhaps the most notable, as the Dragon King gave the shield that once belonged to Luna's father, Aegis, to Alberio as a gift to her. The shield seems to hold magical properties, the first of which revealed by Princess Celestia, which is the ability to repel snow, rain or any specific element from the wearer. As Alberio is aware of the sheer importance of the shield, he has sworn to make sure never to have the shield leave by his side. His third major task revolved around taking care of Princess Luna during the 10 days it took for her to grow back up after an unfortunate incident which caused her to revert back to a baby foal. While taking care of her, he teamed up and got to know Rita more. Though the process ended up being quite tiring for them, they both felt well rewarded in knowing that they aided Luna during these times. Skills In addition to the regular kineses magic that all Unicorns learn, Alberio has also been passed down by his family the magic of creating detailed Star Chart Maps, as well as being able to manipulate the starlight created by stars to either increase or decrease in brightness. He also uses his kineses with his bandana's straps to grab anything that he wishes: However the length of the cloth is limited. After obtaining his sword and shield, he's also proficient at offensive and defensive capabilities, while keeping the peaceful Knight nature that he is expected to have. Relationships Having no true family in Fillydelphia, he treats all of his close friends as family; Though he will never admit it to them. Though he initially saw a rivalry with Twilight Sparkle , since his rise to status as a Knight-Errant, he has instead seen Twilight as an equal inspiration. Applejack , Rainbow Dash, Farren ,Hagogo , Tragi , Final Score , Pipsqueek , Apollo and Songdance are among his closest friends. Out of all the ponies in Ponyville, if there's one Pony he may show the most feelings for, it's his long-time friend Rosalyn. However, he views her as his closest sister figure, as they have grown up together for many years, him helping her out in any rut she may find herself in. Despite this, some ponies insist on calling the two a couple... which leaves Alberio quite embarassed... There is also a great deal of royal love and respect that he has for Princess Luna. In fact, he sees her moreso a friend than actual royalty, especially with the way she casually introduced herself to him. Despite this, however, he always puts on his best behavior and manners whenever he encounters her. Love itself is a concept Alberio believes in. However, unlike many young ponies, he feels that he is not ready to tackle such a relationship with his lifestyle, even before he became a Knight-Errant. Seeing himself as a "free bird" of sorts, he doesn't want to constrict himself down to the role of being there for a Filly until he feels that his adventuring days are over; And as of right now, that is certainly not the case. category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters